EL VIDEO
by alexis navarro
Summary: Freddie dejo encendida la camara por error y esto metera a Sam y a Freddie en muchos problemas! por favor solo entra y lee! Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

EL VIDEO

Hola! Bueno esta es una historia totalmente Seddie! se me ocurrió en un sueño… por favor opinen!

POV SAM

Aagg! No puedo creer esto! Estoy a punto de enloquecer! Por qué? Bueno! Ayer viernes carly se le ocurrió hacer una pijamada, solo Carly, yo, Wendy y Tasha, bueno, no me mal interpreten, me agradan todas ellas, pero como saben, las cosas demasiado femeninas no son lo mío. Como sea hoy ya es sábado por la mañana y antes de que se fueran Wendy y Tasha a Carly se le ocurrió hacer un tonto juego: verdad o reto, yo al principio me rehusé pero al final Carly me convenció, antes de comenzar con este tonto juego me llego un mensaje de Freddie

_-hey Sam dejaste tu laptop en la escuela, yo la tengo, hoy cuando vaya en la tarde te la entrego._

De alguna forma me alegro recibir un mensaje de él, digo era el único que podía pedirle que viniera a sacarme de esto.

_-ey frednub porque no mejor me la traes ahora._

No tardo mucho en responder

_-por qué? O. o_

__pues, recuerdas que carly hizo una pijamada?_

_-a ya entendí! Tranquila llego allá en 5 min._

Respire hondo con un aire de satisfacción.

POV GENERAL

-hey Sam! Apresúrate-dijo la morena un tanto ansiosa dirigiéndose a su amiga

-ya voy, ya voy- dijo Sam sin interés alguno

Todas las chicas se sentaron en un círculo en medio de la sala de los shay y comenzaron a jugar

-bien, las reglas son las siguientes-dijo Wendy- no podemos decir verdad todo el tiempo, lo que se confiese aquí, aquí queda, solo se dirá una pregunta por cada vez que escojamos verdad, es obligatorio decir la verdad y cumplir los retos sin discutir, todas de acuerdo?

-si! Dijeron entusiasmadas Tasha y Carly

-Sam?-dijo Wendy al no escuchar respuesta de la rubia

-claro claro, comencemos-dijo con indiferencia

Bien!-dijo Wendy- comencemos

-primero yo-dijo Wendy-haber… -bacilo un poco dudando si preguntar o no-Tasha

-si?-dijo Tasha desafiante

-verdad o reto?

-verdad

-ok… dinos, ya no andas con Gibby?

-nop!-dijo Tasha sin mostrar ninguna reacción

-que? Cuando? Porque?

-no no, solo una pregunta, recuerdas

-diablos!-dijo Wendy derrotada

-bien, mi turno-dijo Tasha-umm… carly

-verdad-dijo carly rápidamente

-uuyy, bien, es cierto que sales con Adam?

-no-dijo Carly un poco triste- deje de salir con él hace 2 días

-lo siento-dijo Wendy

-nah, está bien-dijo Carly con una sonrisa

-bien-dijo carly-Sam…

-ya ya! Verdad-dijo ella un poco irritada

-has besado a freddie?-dijo carly cantando juguetonamente

-si-dijo Sam casi como un susurro y agachando la cabeza-pero solo una vez

-si! Seddie-gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo solo que Sam se sonrojara

-tú también Carly?-dijo Sam un poco sorprendida

-oh, vamos Sam, ustedes 2 hacen una linda pareja

-quien hace una linda pareja?-pregunto freddie entrando por la puerta

-oh, nadie-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-bien-dijo freddie extrañado-… oh Sam recuerdas que te iba a ayudar con tu tarea-mintió freddie, esa era la excusa que usaba freddie cada que quería sacar a Sam de una situación parecida

-ah, claro-dijo Sam hablando despacio

-espera!-grito Carly-porque no te quedas a jugar un rato y después ustedes 2 pueden ir a hacer lo que sea que vallan a hacer-dijo Carly la cual tenía un plan

-qué? Vamos Carly este es un juego de chicas-dijo Sam

-si, además creo que la tarea nos entretendrá un buen tiempo-dijo freddie tratando de escaparse sin ofender a Carly

-anda freddie será divertido-dijo esta vez Wendy

-ya que-dijo freddie sin ánimos

Freddie se sentó al lado de Sam y esta le dio una mirada de negación

-que sucede-le pregunto freddie a Sam en un susurro al oído

-se supone que viniste a sacarme de esto, no a jugar-le contesto de la misma manera

-bien-dijo Wendy-mi turno, freddie

-si-dijo vacilante

-verdad o reto?

-reto

-bien… ah… te reto a…-pero la interrumpió Carly

Carly, Wendy y Tasha se juntaron en una volita y susurraban algo que ni Sam ni freddie alcanzaban a escuchar

-bien, te reto a que beses a Sam-dijo Wendy entusiasmadas

-qué? Porque?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo irritados

-oh, vamos, solo un beso-dijo Tasha

-no! Me rehusó a besar al ñoño

-oye!-dijo freddie ofendido

-ya chicos! Solo bésense-dijo Carly

Ambos suspiraron resignados y se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban nerviosos, llegaron al punto que podían oler sus alientos, de un movimiento rápido freddie termino con el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, fue un beso lento, sus labios se movían sincronizados, solo duro 5 segundos, pero para ambos fueron los mejores 5 segundos de su vida, se separaron lentamente mientras abrían sus ojos, mientras tanto todas las chicas se les quedaron viendo como hipnotizadas, freddie se levanto rápidamente del lugar donde estaba sentado, estaba totalmente sonrojado

-aun quieres que te ayude con tu tarea-dijo en voz baja freddie volteando hacia el otro lado de la sala, no quería chocar miradas con la ojiazul ni con ninguna de las otras chicas

-sí, claro-dijo Sam un poco tímida mientras aun estaba como en shock, después volteo a ver a las demás chicas mientras ellas todavía estaban con la misma expresión

-podrían quitar esa cara de sus rostros-dijo Sam irritada

Las chicas solo rieron y Sam se levanto deprisa para subir con freddie al estudio de ¡carly

El camino por las escaleras fue rápido, ninguno de los 2 se volteo a ver ni se dirigieron palabra alguna, al llegar al estudio de ¡carly Sam se sentó en uno de los puffles (**N/A no sé cómo se escribe) **y freddie entro a la computadora, ambos estaban en un silencio incomodo

-entonces… donde esta mi laptop-pregunto Sam vacilante

-la olvide, pero mañana te la traigo-le respondió freddie de la misma manera

-oh, bueno

-Sam, podrías ayudarme, tengo que dejar este programa listo antes de ir a los Ángeles para que puedan hacer ¡carly-dijo freddie

Freddie se iría a los Ángeles el día que se hace ¡carly a visitar a una tía e invento un programa para poder hacer acercamientos desde el control de Sam, el cual funcionaba detectando las caras de las personas y la cámara automáticamente enfocaba las caras

-bien, que quieres que haga?- dijo Sam

Puedes pararte por allá?-señalando un lado del estudio

-bien-dijo Sam y después se levanto del puff y fue hacia donde había indicado freddie, freddie verifico en su computadora que la cámara enfocara la cara de Sam

-bien, ahora párate por allá

Sam obedeció y la cámara parecía que si funcionaba

-listo-dijo freddie-solo recuerda que no puede enfocar más de 2 caras

Freddie no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Sam, parecían adictivos, como la heroína para un drogadicto o el vino para un alcohólico, simplemente necesitaba más de esos labios, ya no podía resistirlo, sabía que estaba mal y que lo más probable es que recibiría una paliza si intentaba besarla, pero el ya no pensaba con claridad, accidentalmente en vez de apagar la cámara presiono el botón que era para transmitir en vivo **(supongamos que estaban juntos y freddie por pensar en Sam no vio cual botón presionó, los siento, no soy muy creativa)**

Sam seguía inmóvil en el lugar donde freddie le había pedido que se pusiera, freddie no lo resistió más y camino decidido hacia Sam, se puso frente a frente con ella, Sam se sonrojo un poco pero seguía inmóvil

-que haces?-le pregunto Sam

-Sam, yo no puedo… alejarme de ti, de tus labios… me vuelven loco

-qué? Ya perdiste la cabeza?-dijo la rubia un poco asustada mientras caminaba hacia atrás despacio queriéndose alejar de freddie

-si-dijo freddie mientras acorralaba a Sam-he perdido la cabeza por ti, escucha Sam, la otra vez que nos besamos quería mas, me resistí esa vez pero esta vez no puedo, no quiero alejarme de ti, de tus labios-para este punto Sam estaba contra la pared y freddie la tenia completamente acorralada, sus cuerpos estaban juntos y ambos pudieron notar como aceleraba la respiración del otro, solo estaban ahí, viéndose a los ojos, de pronto freddie empezó a terminar con el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, pero fue Sam quien le planto el beso a freddie, este beso era distinto, lleno de amor y pasión, la lengua de Sam jugaba con la de freddie, cada vez comenzó a ser más rápido el beso y cada vez más se llenaba de pasión, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, ambos sonrieron y Sam tenía que hacer algo, había dejado que freddie la acorralara y se saliera con las suyas, eso, aunque ella le había fascinado, tenía que demostrar que no se podía salir con las suyas así que esta vez Sam empujo a freddie a un puff y se dejo ir a sus labios, freddie se sorprendió por lo que había hecho la rubia pero tardo mucho en corresponderle, esta vez Sam mordió lenta y juguetonamente los labios de freddie, ambos estaban en una lucha de lenguas por tomar el control, después de un minuto ambos se separaron . Respiraban agitadamente.

-ey chicos, no tarden mucho que Gibby va a venir en un minuto, recuerden que hoy es maratón de películas!-grito carly desde abajo

El castaño y la rubia estaban sentados en un puff en un silencio, que, esta vez, no era incomodo

-supongo que las reglas son las mismas, no?-pregunto freddie

-claro-dijo Sam-las reglas eran igual a las del primer beso, no hablarían del tema nunca y seguirían siendo los mismos

-bien, creo que tenemos que bajar

-ok

Ambos bajaron sin saber que freddie había dejado la cámara encendida transmitiendo en vivo para ¡carly y que eso había grabado todo lo que paso


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos bajaron a la sala, las demás chicas ya se habían ido y Carly estaba preparando unas palomitas en el microondas

-ey carly, spence no va a venir?-dijo Sam

-sí, ya viene-respondió carly

-y… que película veremos hoy?-dijo freddie

-no lo sé, yo quiero ver una de romance-dijo carly

-Aagg no! Mejor una de terror-dijo Sam

-mejor una de acción-hablo Spencer saliendo de su cuarto

-Gibby-dijo el gordito entrando por la puerta

-hola-dijeron todos

-entonces… que película veremos hoy?-repitió freddie

-anden chicos! Nunca vemos películas de amor-lloriqueo carly

-pero a mí nunca me dejan escoger-dijo Sam

-ya chicas, hay que ver alguna de comedia-dijo Gibby

-pero la otra vez vimos de comedia-dijo spencer

-bien… veremos la de romance

-ey chicos, esta peli no es nueva pero todas dicen que está muy bonita, me muero por verla

-a si? Cuál es?-dijo freddie

-3msc-dijo carly emocionada **(esta peli me encanta xD)**

-ok… la veremos-dijeron todos con aire de resignación

-esperen!-grito Gibby

-qué pasa?-respondió spencer

-deje mi plátano en el estudio de ¡carly

-ay por favor, no necesitas tu plátano para ver la película

-claro que lo necesito!-dijo Gibby ofendido

-ok, ya ve,-dijo Sam

-ya vuelvo, no empiecen la película sin mí!-grito Gibby mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el estudio de ¡carly

-oh, con que aquí estas-le dijo Gibby hacia su plátano que estaba en el carro

-un momento, la cámara está encendida, mejor la apago-dijo hablando para sí mismo luego la apago y bajo con los demás

-ya volví!-grito Gibby

-ya siéntatele dijo Sam

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a ver la película, al final Gibby se fue y carly, Sam, freddie y spencer se quedaron viendo la tele cuando…

-_y en otras noticias, un video a causado sensación en internet, rompiendo un record mundial siendo el video mas visto en mas poco tiempo y entrando en la lista de los 50 videos más vistos de Spashface-_dijo la conductora de un noticiero en la tele

-bien, supongo que debe ser un buen video-dijo freddie

-_en el video, se puede ver a una de las conductoras del famoso web show ¡carly: Sam puckett y al productor técnico del mismo show: freddie benson besándose, esto ha causado gran controversia entre los fans de ¡carly de todo el mundo…-_mientras decía esto la pantalla de la tele donde estaban dando la noticia estaba dividida a la mitad, en un lado estaba la conductora hablando y en el otro lado estaba una parte del video de Sam y freddie

Carly se espanto al escuchar esto y apago la tele. Sam y freddie estaban con la cabeza agachada y ambos totalmente rojos mientras spencer y carly estaban como en shock

-parece un buen video-dijo spencer después de un largo silencio

**Lo sé, es corto pero no he tenido tiempo, que les pareció, le sigo o ya me detengo, ustedes deciden. Dejen sus reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un largo silencio incomodo freddie se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la computadora, no paso mucho tiempo para que Sam y carly lo siguieran y spencer fuera a la cocina por una pepi-cola

-que haces?-le pregunto Sam a freddie

-quiero ver algo-le respondió

-qué? El video?

-si-dijo freddie bajando la vista

-para qué?

-no lo sé, solo quiero verlo

Sam no respondió y solo se quedo viendo el video junto a él, no lo termino de ver pues estallo a medio video, no podía creer que un momento tan íntimo para ellos 2 ahora estaba en internet y millones de personas lo estaban viendo

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-le grito Sam a freddie molesta

-NO ES MI CULPA!-le respondió freddie del mismo modo

-CLARO QUE LO ES! TU FUISTE EL TARADO QUE DEJO LA CAMARA ENCENDIDA!-mientras le grito esto se fue acercando poco a poco a freddie

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-freddie también se fue acercando

Carly estaba en medio de los 2, solo estaba escuchando como se gritaban y se acercaban poco a poco así que se metió en medio de los 2 pues tenía miedo de que Sam pudiera hacerle algo a freddie pero claro, Sam tenía planes para freddie pero no eran malos

-alto chicos, no peleen-le dijo carly a Sam y freddie deteniéndolos en seco

En eso se escucho un grito del departamento de freddie proveniente de su madre

-creo que será mejor que me valla, a lo mejor mi madre ya vio las noticias y se ha de estar volviendo loca-les dijo freddie a las chicas

-claro, adiós-le dijo carly

-como sea-dijo Sam

-entonces…. Desde cuando están saliendo tu y freddie-dijo spencer con su pepi-cola en la mano saliendo de la cocina

-desde…nunca! Nunca he salido con él, no somos N-A-D-A!-respondió Sam molesta

-entonces… porque lo besaste?-le pregunto spencer confundido

-no sé, si? Solo nos besamos y ya no quiero hablar de eso!-respondió la rubia de la misma forma que antes

-pero…-pero fue cortado por la mirada fulminante de la rubia

-ah ya no digo nada-le dijo spencer aterrorizado y después corrió a su cuarto

Carly quería preguntarle a Sam sobre el beso, pero sabía que solo conseguiría que le respondiera de la misma forma que spencer y mejor no dijo nada

.

.

.

.

Ya era domingo por la mañana, Sam se quedo a dormir en el apartamento de carly la noche anterior y ahora ambas chicas estaban viendo la tele, en eso entro freddie

-hola chicas-les dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-hola-le dijo carly

-que onda-le dijo Sam

-iremos a licuados locos hoy, verdad?

-sí, solo deja que spencer salga y llegue Gibby-respondió la morena

-ok-y se sentó a lado de las chicas, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego Gibby

-hola!-saludo Gibby

-hola-le respondieron todos

-ey chicos allá afuera hay gente con cámaras que espera que ustedes 2 salgan-les dijo Gibby a Sam y freddie-pero lewbert ya los estaba corriendo

-oh, diablos, esto ya se salió de control-dijo Sam

-ya salí, vámonos!-les grito spencer saliendo de su cuarto

-vámonos!-dijo carly entusiasmada

-vallan ustedes-dijo freddie

-que no vienes?-le dijo carly

-no, no tengo ganas de que esos "chicos con cámaras" comiencen a hacer preguntas y tomar fotos

-tienes razón-dijo Sam-yo también creo que me quedare

-bien, quieren que les traiga algo-les dijo carly

-así estamos bien-respondió freddie

-de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos-respondió carly mientras salía por la puerta junto con Gibby y spencer

-entonces…quieres ver la tele?-le pregunto algo tímido freddie a Sam

-claro-le respondió de la misma forma, tímida

-bien…-y encendió la tele

-_y en otras noticias, el video que ha causado una revolución con los jóvenes sigue aumentando el número de visitas y se espera que llegue a ser el video mas visto en Splashface_

Freddie apago la tele y solo suspiro

-no te parece que exageran-le pregunto Sam

-ah?-le dijo freddie confundido

-sí, digo, ese video no tiene nada de especial-dijo con tono normal en su voz-solo tú y yo besándonos-esto lo dijo en un tono más bajo

-lo sé, pero creo que a los chicos les gusta ver eso

-ver qué?

-bueno, ya sabes, a unos adolecentes…

-sí, sí, ya se-le dijo Sam cortando a freddie-sabes que, no voy a dejar que esto nos cambie!

-a que te refieres?

-que no podemos dejar que nos afecte freddie, vamos, estamos aquí encerrados porque tenemos miedo de que la gente empiece a hablar de nosotros, el video ya está en internet y no podemos hacer nada! Sabes? Hay que ir con los demás

-tienes razón

Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del apartamento de carly, bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar al lobby efectivamente, estaban unos camarógrafos esperándolos, inmediatamente los camarógrafos al ver a los chicos se les dejaron ir y los atacaron con una lluvia de preguntas y fotos, ellos evitaban las preguntas y los empujaban para que los dejaran salir pero era muy complicado, en eso llego lewbert con una pistola de agua haciendo correr a los camarógrafos, los chicos salieron del edificio con un aire de triunfo y se dirigieron a licuados locos


	4. Chapter 4

El camino a licuados locos fue corto y silencioso, al llegar vieron a sus amigos sentados en la misma mesa donde suelen sentarse llevando una animada plática cuando carly los vio

-entonces si decidieron venir-dijo carly emocionada interrumpiendo la conversación al ver a sus amigos

-sí, nos aburrimos en tu apartamento-respondió Sam

-bien… tomen asiento-dijo la morena señalando un par de bancos desocupados, solo que para la desgracia de ambos, estaban juntos, se sentaron y llamaron a t-bo para ordenar.

-hola pequeña pareja de enamorados, siempre supe que terminarían juntos!-dijo t-bo acercándose a la mesa de los chicos y dirigiéndose a Sam y freddie teniendo en una bandeja un vaso enorme de licuados

-amm, t-bo, no somos….-dijo Sam pero fue interrumpida por t-bo

-oh, pequeña Sam… no es necesario que digas nada, ah el amor juvenil…-dijo t-bo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-y para quien es eso?-respondió Gibby al ver el gran vaso de licuados

-oh, esto es para Sam y freddie, hasta le puse 2 popotes, ya saben cómo es todo eso…-dicho esto puso el gran licuado enfrente de ellos

-espera no…-iba a protestar freddie pero t-bo ya se había ido

-bien, creo que nos quedaremos con el licuado

Sam y freddie se quedaron callados y los demás siguieron en su plática, poco a poco ambos se fueron integrando a la plática y comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos, procuraban no beber al mismo tiempo aunque Sam se tomo la mayor parte, al final parecía que se habían olvidado un momento del famoso video, excepto por los fans que llegaban a los licuados locos y de inmediato comenzaban a susurrar, y bueno… no les hacía mucha ayuda que estuvieran compartiendo licuado pero trataban de ignorarlo

-ey chicos… pueden acompañarme al centro comercial?-pregunto carly

-claro… no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde-dijo spencer- en eso entro una chica rubia atractiva-bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que ya encontré que hacer esta tarde-dicho esto spencer fue directo a coquetearle a la chica

Carly solo rio y vio a los demás

-y que quieres comprar?-dijo Sam fingiendo interés

-quiero un lindo vestido para el baile

-creí que no ibas a ir… ya sabes… por lo de Adam-dijo Sam un poco insegura de decirlo o no

-no iba… pero jake me invito al baile-dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa

-bien… creo que iré, igual no tengo nada más interesante que hacer

-y ustedes?-pregunto carly a freddie y a Gibby,

-claro, respondieron ambos a unisonó-Sam solo bajo la cabeza algo triste, pensó que salir con carly sería una buena idea de alejarse de freddie

-bien, vámonos-dijo carly alegre y todos salieron hacia el centro comercial, durante el camino carly solo iba hablando sobre el modelo que quería y los zapatos que compraría, Sam se limito a poner atención a lo que decía carly y asentir, freddie y Gibby estaban atrás de las chicas hablando de sus cosas, al llegar al centro comercial entraron a una tienda donde carly se probo 5 modelos distintos de vestidos pero ninguno le pareció lo suficiente para el baile así que fueron a otra tienda, Sam, freddie y Gibby ya estaban enfadados cuando carly se encontró con Wendy

-hola!-dijo Wendy feliz

-hola-dijeron todos

-y que hacen por aquí

-quería comprar un vestido para el baile-dijo carly

-genial, yo también-dijo Wendy

-bien y porque no vamos juntas?

-claro! Ey chicos, se que están cansados, porque no se van a sentar a una mesa y en una hora los veo aquí-dijo carly

-de acuerdo-dijo Gibby

-vámonos-dijo Wendy, carly tomo del brazo a Wendy y comenzó a caminar pero Wendy quería esperar a Sam, carly se dio cuenta de eso y solo rio

-Sam no viene, ya sabes, a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas-le dijo carly a Wendy

-segura Sam?-pregunto Wendy

-claro, estoy cansada-respondió Sam desinteresada

-de acuerdo-dicho esto Wendy y carly tomaron su camino

Los chicos se fueron a sentar a una mesa y estuvieron hablando por un tiempo hasta que a Sam le dio hambre, aunque ya se había tomado un licuado, freddie fue a comprarle una hamburguesa, no tardo mucho en volver con ella pero Sam tardo menos en devorarla, paso como una media hora cuando Sam tuvo que ir al baño, cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras unos chicos comenzaron una pelea, primero comenzó por el Seddie contra el creddie pero fue creciendo a tal punto que comenzaron a pelear, Sam iba pasando por ahí y la empujaron por las escaleras, freddie que no le quito la mirada a Sam desde que se paró de la mesa hasta el accidente salió corriendo a su ayuda, los chicos al ver lo que habían provocado salieron corriendo de ahí

Sam estaba debajo de las escaleras sentada sobándose el pie

-Sam, estas bien?-dijo freddie ya abajo preocupado

-sí, estoy bien-dijo Sam con voz quebrada y molesta

-déjame ayudarte a levantarte-freddie le tendió la mano

-te dije que estoy bien-dijo Sam rechazándola, pero parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, se intento levantar pero no pudo-me duele mucho

-déjame llevarte al hospital, dijo freddie, estaba realmente preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a Sam tan vulnerable

-ey Gibby, ven!-grito freddie a Gibby quien estaba persiguiendo a los chicos que provocaron el accidente

-ay voy!- le respondió/grito

Gibby bajo y ayudo a freddie a cargar a Sam, salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al hospital que solo quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del centro comercial, cuando quedaban un par de cuadras Gibby recordó que dejaron a carly de compras y se regreso para avisarle del accidente

Llegaron al hospital y fueron con el doctor Johnson para que los atendiera, el doctor era como de unos 30 años, alegre, con lentes y delgado. Los hizo pasar a su consultorio, ya adentro comenzó con el pro tocólogo

-bien, y como paso esto?-pregunto el doctor

-un accidente, en una escalera-dijo Sam con el mismo tono quebrado

-bien… no creo que te hayas fracturado el pie, ven a que te haga unos rayos x

-de acuerdo

-puedes ayudarla-dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a freddie

-claro

Freddie tomo a Sam del brazo y la apoyo con su cuerpo, luego tomo su cintura y se la llevo abrazada

Llegaron a la sala de rayos x y le hicieron unas radiografías al pie de Sam, solo tenía el hueso un poco fuera de su lugar, no era mucho, por lo cual no necesitaría operación pero eso no significaba que no le causara un gran dolor, regresaron al consultorio, freddie ayudo a Sam a recostarse en la camilla

-bien Sam, solo tomare tu pie y lo jalare hasta poner ese hueso en su lugar, dolerá, pero solo un momento, después podrás irte a casa a descansar por el resto del día-dijo el doctor en tono amable

-de acuerdo-dijo Sam totalmente seria

-podrías tomarla de la mano?-le dijo el doctor a freddie

-por qué?-dijo freddie un poco confundido

-para que la apriete, está muy nerviosa y eso la calmaría

-de acuerdo

Freddie tomo la mano de Sam y sorprendentemente Sam no protesto, más bien la apretó

-bien… aquí voy-dijo el doctor, dicho esto tomo el pie de Sam y lo empezó a mover lentamente, Sam solo apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de freddie y se retorcía en la camilla, pero no soltó ni un solo quejido

-bien, eso fue todo-dijo el doctor-Sam solo soltó un suspiro de alivio y soltó la mano de freddie la cual estaba totalmente roja, freddie solo dejo salir uno de sus quejidos

-y aquí tienen una paletica-se acerco el doctos a los chicos con una paleta en cada mano

-para ti-dejo dirigiéndose a Sam-por ser una buena paciente

-gracias-dijo Sam

-y para ti-dijo dirigiéndose a freddie-por ser un gran novi…

-amigo-lo interrumpió Sam

-de acuerdo… por ser un gran amigo-dijo el doctor sonriente

-bien, recuerda Sam, no puedes caminar mucho por del resto del día, eso es todo, pueden irse-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Freddie ayudo a Sam a levantarse de la camilla y salieron del consultorio, en la sala de esperas y se encontraban Gibby y carly


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y perdón por no actualizar pronto, he tenido muuucha tarea y exámenes, quiero dedicar este cap a ****seddi 100 y a todos los que leen este fic… gracias a ustedes es como me inspiro, bueno… ojala que les guste:**

Carly estaba completamente nerviosa en la sala de espera, daba vueltas como loca, cuando al fin salieron los chicos.

-estaba preocupada-dijo Carly nerviosa-chicos… esto ya se salió de control

-que?-dijo Sam irritada-acaso piensas de que no lo sabemos, Carly, esto se salió de control desde el momento que el mentado video estuvo en línea

-y ahora es el más visto en splashface-dijo gibby

-gibby-dijeron las 2 chicas irritadas

-oye yo…-dijo Carly

-sabes que, solo olvídalo-dijo Sam un poco más calmada-solo vamos a casa

Nadie dijo nada mas… caminaron en silencio hasta dejar a Sam en su casa y los demás fueron por su camino asía sus respectivas casas.

Cuando freddie estuvo a punto de entrar a su departamento carly lo detuvo

-oye podemos hablar

-claro

-freddie a ti… te gusta sam?-dijo carly

-oye carly… se que tienes que tener muchas dudas pero yo también tengo muchas y creo que lo mejor sería que habláramos cuando sepa lo que siento

-de acuerdo-dijo carly-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-respondio freddie

.

.

.

Así paso el día, Sam se quedo en su casa y no salió para nada, solo se quedo echada en su sofá viendo la tele hasta que oscureció y de ahí se fue a dormir.

POV SAM:

Valla, que día, estoy tan cansada y mañana a la escuela…. Diablos, todos los chicos estarán hablado del mentado video… de seguro harán esas preguntas tontas… agh como los odio! creo que lo mejor sería no ir a la escuela, digo, puedo usar de escusa lo de mi pie, sería buena escusa y tendría testigos y todo… pero y si no voy… pensaran que soy una cobarde por no enfrentar el problema, y más si el tonto va… no, eso es algo que no me puedo permitir, tengo que ir y quebrarle los dientes a todos aquellos estúpidos que estén hablando del video… será un día muy cansado, mejor me duermo.

POV GENERAL.

Sam quedo dormida hasta que el sonido de su alarma sonó, se levanto de mala gana y se fue a tomar una ducha, salió y se vistió de la misma forma de siempre. Tomo sus cosas y se fue a la escuela

Al llegar a la escuela ya era tarde y casi todos habían entrado a clases, pero a Sam no le apuro porque ya era costumbre que llegara tarde, se dirigió a su casillero y tomo el libro que necesitaba para su clase.

Como era de esperarse todos en cuanto vieron entrar a Sam comenzaron a susurrar cosas y voltearla a ver, Sam solo rodo los ojos ante esa reacción y tomo lugar hasta el asiento de atrás, por lo menos así iba poder identificar a los chicos que después pagarían por hablar del video.

El día fue igual para freddie, desde el momento en que entro a la escuela todos tuvieron la misma reacción que con Sam. Para ambos chicos el día fue como Sam había previsto desde la noche anterior, llena de preguntas y comentarios, tanto de los alumnos como de los maestros, casi siempre eran los mismos: "_¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir? _O los típicos comentarios de: "_siempre supe que terminarían juntos"_ para medio día ambos chicos ya estaban cansados, ninguno se había visto en todo el día lo cual le daba un poco de alivio a ambos.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los 2 pudo soportar más de eso comentarios y cada uno se fue a su propio escondite, Sam fue al gimnasio y freddie a la biblioteca.

_CON SAM:_

Sam llego a el gimnasio y comenzó a lanzar balones a diestra y siniestra por todos lados, sin un punto objetivo hasta que llego el director franklin **(N/A creo que así se escribe) **

-Sam, que no tienes clases?-dijo el director

-si-dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio

-entonces que haces aquí

-estoy cansada

-esto se trata sobre el video cierto?

-agh usted también-dijo Sam en tono cansado

-no estoy aquí para discutir la genial pareja que hacen tu y freddie-ante este comentario Sam solo rodo los ojos-, estoy aquí para hablar

-hablar de que?

-de cómo te sientes

-como me siento? Estoy furiosa, que les importa a los demás lo que pase conmigo y freddie, que se metan en sus vidas, o no se, que busquen a quien más molestar, ese fue un momento intimo de ambos, solo de nosotros dos, nadie más debía verlo y ahora por ese estúpido error nuestras vidas están acabadas-soltó Sam

-no creo que sus vidas se hayan acabado solo por un video

-ah no?, no puedo entrar a un lugar sin que todos comiencen a hablar de mí y freddie

-y tu ya hablaste con freddie

-hablar con freddie de que o que?

-de cómo te sientes, de cómo se sienten los dos

-nop

-pues deberías, dime Sam, que es lo que sientes por freddie

Esta pregunta no se la esperaba Sam y de hecho no tenía ninguna respuesta

-no lo se…-dijo Sam después de un largo silencio

-vez porque debes hablar con freddie, necesitan aclarar las cosa para poder estar en paz sin que les importe el video

-supongo que si…

-bien, porque no vas con él al baile? Ahí podrías hablar con èl

-no lo creo, además el no estará en el baile, se irá a los Ángeles con una tía

-entonces, habla con èl antes de que se valla

-mmm…-dijo Sam como si estuviera pensándolo

-bien, debo volver a mi oficina, pero piensa en lo que te dije Sam

-lo hare, gracias Ted-dijo Sam

El director comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-ah, y Sam-dijo Ted antes de salir

-si?

-recoge los balones antes de irte

-pero…

-ya te dije-dijo el director en tono de amenaza

-de acuerdo

_CON FREDDIE:_

Freddie entro a la biblioteca y se fue a una de las mesas del fondo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llego el psicólogo de la escuela

-hola- dijo el psicólogo

-ah? Hola-dijo freddie saliendo de sus pensamientos

-día difícil?

-no sabe cuánto…

-dime, freddie, te gusta esa chica

-no lo se…

-has hablado con ella?

-no

-porque?

-no lo se

-valla, realmente estas confundido

-si, eso creo

-sabes, cuando yo tenía tu edad me parecía mucho a ti, igual, había una chica que siempre me fastidiaba, pero yo la amaba, sólo que no lo supe hasta que hable con ella, siempre tenía miedo de hablar con ella, sentía que me molestaría más que de costumbre pero un día me atreví, y me di cuenta que ella en verdad era una chica muy dulce, y quela causa de que me molestaba era porque tenía mucho más miedo que yo, tenía una vida difícil por eso molestaba a los demás pero no era mala, hablar con ella fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, porque cuando la vi a los ojos, supe que la amaba, freddie, sabes que paso después

-no…

-nos hicimos novios, fue algo espectacular, porque descubrí su otro lado, su lado dulce, su lado tierno, dure con ella 4 años y después nos casamos, ahora vivimos felices y tenemos una gran familia

-y porque me está contando esto señor?

-porque necesitas saber lo importante que es tener solo una plática, no sabes lo que puede venir con ella

-creo que mi caso es algo diferente señor

-yo no lo creo, alguno de estos días tendrías que aclarar las cosas con ella, digamos que el video fue solo un empujón, recuerda, todas las cosas pasan por algo

-creo que no era el momento para ese empujón, creo que ese empujón nos llevo a caer a los dos

-no digas eso

-pues eso es lo que creo señor

-entonces, encuentra la forma junto con ella a levantarse de la caída, estoy seguro que ese accidente fue más para bien que para mal

-si usted lo cree

-estoy seguro

-bien, creo que lo hare

-genial, ahora regresa a clases chico

Freddie obedeció y regreso a clase.

Toda la semana ambos chicos trataron de encontrar un momento a solas para poder hablar pero nunca se presento la ocasión, llego el dia en que freddie se iría a los Ángeles con su madre para visitar a su tía, duraría allá una semana

Spencer, Carly, Gibby y Sam fueron al aeropuerto para poder despedirse de fredie, todos se despidieron y Sam no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, fue hasta que vio a freddie dirigirse a las escaleras, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había comenzado a extrañar, se perdió en una fantasía en la que ella salía corriendo a detenerlo, a pedirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola y al final ambos de besaban, pero solo fue una fantasía y cuando planeo hacerla realidad freddie ya se había ido, sintió un hueco en el estomago, se había dado cuenta de algo con esa fantasía y con la sensación de extrañarlo. LO AMABA

**Bien, hasta aquí este cap. Que les pareció, les gusto, lo odiaron porfa no se olviden de dejar un review y darme todas sus opiniones, consejos o lo que sea, prometo actualizar mas pronto la siguiente vez… ok eso es todo! bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! mil ochomil gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews, me encantan! Y la verdad tal vez actualice no muy pronto el siguiente cap! Lo que pasa es que ya me quede sin ideas, porfa si tienen alguna idea, alguna sugerencia o algo díganmela! Estoy abierta a todo! No lo sé tal vez le agregue celos por parte de carly o algo, tal vez traiga a Melanie… no se…bien no los interrumpo mas… aquí está el cap.

Sam sintió un hueco en el estomago al pensar en eso, ni siquiera ella se lo creía, dio un cansado suspiro y acompaño a sus amigos al auto para irse del aeropuerto. Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y pensó que lo mejor sería irse a casa, tomar una ducha muy larga y después sólo irse a la cama, así que le pidió a Spencer que la dejara en su casa. Al llegar a su casa, como era de costumbre, estaba sola con su gato espumita, camino hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba algo de comer pero lo único que encontró fue un sándwich de jamón a la mitad, lo tomo y se fue a ver la tele por un rato hasta que carly la llamo para que fuera a hacer el show, Sam solo se cambio de ropa y se fue directo a la casa de la morena para hacer el show.

Freddie subió las escaleras sintiendo que algo le faltaba algo, dio una mirada rápida hacia sus amigos, ahí estaban, Spencer, Carly, Gibby y… Sam? Sam estaba ahí parada pero parecía estar en otro lugar, tenía los ojos fijos a un punto del piso y se mordía lentamente su labio inferior, esa escena le pareció tierna y después de observarla por un minuto se fue.

El viaje fue corto, pero le pareció largo porque su madre en todo momento estuvo preocupada, ya que tenía miedo al avión y no dejo de decirlo en todo momento, al llegar a los Ángeles, su madre y el tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a la casa de su tía, su tía era casi igual de sobre protectora que su mama, solo que ella no tenía hijos.

Freddie se instalo en el cuarto de invitados y su mama en el cuarto de su tía junto con ella, freddie observo el cuarto, era grande y tenía un color verde pálido en las paredes, con una gran ventana que daba a la calle, un ropero también grande y la cama en medio, tenia sabanas blancas y cobertores pesados de un color café, todo el lugar tenía un aroma a viejo, freddie solo dio un suspiro agotado y dijo para si mismo

-que tan malo puede ser, solo será una semana, además tengo mi computadora, es todo lo que necesito.

Se echo a la cama y se quedo ahí hasta que recordó el show, vio el reloj esperando no habérselo perdido pero se relajo cuando vio que apenas faltaban 2 minutos para que

empezara. Tomo su laptop y entro a la página de ¡carly para ver el show, cuando entro apenas iba comenzando el show. Pudo ver que el dispositivo que había instalado en la cámara para hacer aceraciones funcionaba a la perfección, de ahí recordó lo que había pasado aquel dia del accidente, de cómo se besaron y el lio en el que se habían metido por dejar encendida la cámara, después recordó la reacción que habían tenido Spencer y Carly cuando vieron el video en las noticias, eso lo hizo reírse un poco, había sido divertido la cara de espantados que tenían, y como Sam estaba totalmente roja al igual que él, y luego recordó que su video era aun el más visto en splashface.

Se concentro en el show, viendo a sus amigas brincando por todos lados y haciendo bromas, después de un tiempo freddie solo veía a Sam, como su pelo bailaba junto con ella y sus hermosos ojos azules, de verdad que Sam era hermosa, se divertía viéndola, al final las chicas terminaron el show pidiéndoles a sus fans que no postearan más comentarios acerca del seddie y después ambas comenzaron a cantar.

Freddie apago su laptop y se quedo viendo al techo pensando en Sam, sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo a cenar, camino hacia la cocina y se sentó en una silla esperando a que su madre le sirviera.

La mesa era de 6 personas, grande para solo ser de su tía, su madre le dio un gran plato de estofado, freddie la verdad no tenía hambre así que solo comió un par de cucharadas y después subió de nuevo a su cuarto.

Se quedo dormido como a las 10 de la noche. Toda la noche estuvo soñando con Sam, de verdad estaba locamente enamorada de ella, desde mucho antes que el dichoso video, despertó como a las 7 de la mañana y solo se quedo sentado en su cama, a la 9 de la mañana estaba completamente aburrido, recordó que hoy era el baile y se le ocurrió que tenía que volver a Seattle para llevar a Sam al baile, una semana era mucho para estar lejos de ella y es que simplemente le hacía mal estar lejos de ella.

De alguna forma durante el desayuno convenció a su madre que lo dejara volver, inventando un montón de escusas que al final lograron convencerla, ni siquiera tomo sus maletas, debía irse lo más rápido que pudiera para alcanzar a estar allá antes de que empezara el baile.

Sam despertó, tomo una ducha y después se fue a la casa de su amiga, al llegar estaban Wendy y Carly con un montón de tubos de en la cabeza y pintándose las uñas

-qué pasa? Por que se están arreglando, apenas es medio día

-oh, hola Sam-respondio Wendy

-hola

-lo sé ya es tarde, solo nos quedan 7 horas para arreglarnos pero es que me quede dormida y Wendy no llegaba-dijo Carly

-segura que tu no vas Sam, aun podemos arreglarte-pregunto Wendy

-claro, ya saben que esto no es lo mío

-vamos Sam, toda la escuela ira-animo carly

-sí, vamos Sam, no puedes ser la única que no valla-siguio Wendy

-sí, si puedo-dijo Sam

-sabes que rubia, no te dejare quedar-amenazo carly

-a si? Y como me lo vas a impedir?-dijo sam como retándola

-no te daré jamón en todo un año-dijo carly con seriedad

-qué?- pregunto Sam espantada

-ya te lo dije

-pero… pero… pero no tengo vestido!-dijo sam como usándolo de escusa

-ja, por eso no te preocupes, eso ya lo tenemos arreglado-dijo Wendy

-te compramos un vestido el día que te accidentaste-dijo carly

-uff, de acuerdo, solo por el jamón

-si!-gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-bien ahora, ven rápido para que pueda arreglarte-dijo carly

-carly, aun faltan como 7 horas, cálmate

-no, tenemos mucho que hacer, empecemos con tu pelo

Sam tomo ese último comentario algo ofensivo

-de verdad mi pelo esta tan mal?-pregunto Sam

-oh, claro que no Sam, solo que debemos dejarte irreconocible-dijo Wendy

Asi las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, comenzaron por el maquillaje, Carly saco dos mochilas las cuales estaban llenas de maquillaje, Wendy arreglo a Carly y Carly arreglo a Wendy, lo cual les llevo un par de horas, después entre las dos empezaron a arreglar a Sam y después de varias discusiones por la cantidad de maquillaje que las chicas querían aplicar a Sam, lograron convencerla para poder aplicar, no todo el maquillaje que deseaban ponerle pero si una gran cantidad de este.

Después continuaron con el peinado, Carly arreglo su pelo con la ayuda de Wendy a acomodarlo en forma de cascada, después Wendy se hizo unos caireles con la ayuda de Sam y de nuevo ambas chicas alaciaron el pelo de Sam, ya por ultimo solo faltaban los vestidos, Carly uso un vestido negro liso que le favorecía mucho, Wendy uso un vestido blanco largo hasta el tobillo y para Sam usaron un vestido morado, entallado al cuerpo que hacía que se viera realmente hermosa, al final cuando terminaron eran las seis de la tarde, lo cual hizo sorprender demasiado a Sam

Cuando al fin estuvieron completamente listas le pidieron a Spencer que las llevara a la escuela para el baile.

Freddie tomo u taxi directo a el aeropuerto de los Ángeles, pero debido al tráfico tardo cuarenta minutos en llegar, cuando logro llegar al aeropuerto ya había perdido el vuelo que salía a las dos así que tuvo que esperarse al siguiente que saldría a las tres y media, tomo asiento cansado y espero a que se hiciera la hora para que saliera el siguiente vuelo, cuando al fin se hizo las tres y media anunciaron que había problemas en el vuelo y que se demorarían una hora más, esto hizo desesperar a freddie, estaba a punto de estallar, después esperar y esperar y esperar al fin pudo salir el avión a las cinco de la tarde, para esa hora freddie ya estaba preocupado, tal vez no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo…

El baile comenzó a las siete, cuando las chicas llegaron ya estaba empezando la fiesta, rápidamente localizaron a Tasha en una mesa de las de enfrente, rápidamente las tres chicas fueron a la mesa pidieron refrescos para tomar, asi fue pasando el tiempo, primero Carly fue a bailar con Jake, después Wendy salió a bailar con Brad, pronto invitaron a bailar a tasa y asi Sam se quedo sola en la mesa, en toda la noche no falto quien invitara a salir pero ella simplemente rechazaba a todos

-ey vamos Sam, hay que salir a bailar, no te puedes quedar sola-insistió carly

-al rato, ahora estoy cansada-dijo Sam aburrida

-que? Como que estas cansada si ni siquiera te has movido

-sabes que, saldré a tomar aire, ahora vuelvo

-Sam… está lloviendo, no puedes salir, te esponjarías toda

-no importa-dijo Sam cansada

Sam salió sin importarle las cosas que decía Carly, efectivamente estaba lloviendo a cantaros `pero ya estaba cansada y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, cuando llego estaba totalmente mojada, con su pelo realmente esponjado, solo podía pensar en freddie, apenas se había ido hace un dia y ya estaba extrañándolo, fue hasta entonces que escucho que alguien la llamaba, tubo que voltear para asegurarse si era verdad a que con el fuerte ruido de la lluvia no podía escuchar bien, casi se desmaya cuando vio quien era quien la llamaba

-FREDDIE!-grito Sam sorprendida

-SAM!- le respondió freddie de la misma forma

Ambos comenzaron a correr para abrasarse, ambos se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de ternura

-FREDDIE, TE AMO!-le dijo/grito a freddie ya en sus brazos

Freddie no respondió nada, solo la beso, la beso con todo el amor que pudo darle en ese beso, con toda la pasión ternura que pudo, fue un beso inolvidable, mojado por la lluvia

Ambos se abrasaron y buscaron refugio debajo de un árbol, ahí se quedaron abrasados viendo la lluvia, en un silencio cómodo hasta que después de un tiempo decidieron romper el silencio

-freddie, como les vamos a decir a nuestros amigos que somos novios

-por ahora, solo hay que preocuparnos por disfrutar este momento

Bien hasta aquí el cap. Que les pareció? No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Como les dije me tarde un poco haciendo este cap. Pero ya volví! Quiero agradecerle a **seddielovenathan **por las ideas, están súper! Y me ayudaron muchísimo! Bueno sin interrumpirlos mas, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Del video:**

Se encontraba una morena dando vueltas como poseída alrededor del gimnasio de la escuela ya vacía, donde solo estaban los restos del baile de gala de la secundaria cuando apareció por la puerta una chica rubia de con el pelo como estropajo con una sonrisa tímida completamente empapada fingiendo inocencia

-me puedes explicar donde diablos estabas!-le grito Carly a Sam desde que la vio entrar por la puerta-el baile termino hace una hora!

-lo siento es que yo…-empezó a vacilar sin saber cómo explicarle lo sucedido hace unas horas.

-es que qué?, Jake me quería llevar a casa y tuve que rechazarlo porque te estaba esperando, así que más te vale que tengas una buena excusa porque si no…-estaba gritando Carly hasta que Freddie entro por la puerta tomando de la mano a Sam

-oh, Freddie, volviste-dijo Carly sorprendida

-sí, volví-dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa

-y estabas con Sam?-pregunto ingenua

-sí, no podía estar lejos de ella

-awww, entonces, al fin ya andan-dijo Carly dando saltitos

-si-dijeron Sam y Freddie a unisonó

-ya era hora! Por Dios, ustedes dos sí que son tercos

Sam y Freddie solo se voltearon a ver y después soltaron una risa

-bien, creo que ya es tiempo de llamar a Spence a que venga por nosotros-dijo Carly y acto seguido tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar

Carly le llamo a Spencer y rápidamente el apareció en la escuela, llevo a Sam a su casa, no sin antes hacer unas cuantas burlas a su cabello, pero se detuvo con la mirada amenazante de Sam y después fue directo hacia sus departamentos.

Al día siguiente Sam estaba ya a primera hora en la casa de su mejor amiga, vestida como siempre y con su pelo normal devorando el refrigerador de du amiga

-Sam, que haces aquí-dijo Carly bajando las escaleras como si se acabara de levantar

-bueno… me dio hambre

-como abriste la puerta?-pregunto Carly confundida.

Sam solo le levanto una ceja como diciéndole "enserió", cuando Carly cayó en cuenta solo puso los ojos en blanco

-para que pregunto-se dijo a si misma Carly y después se sentó animada en su sofá viendo a Sam con una gran sonrisa

-qué?-dijo Sam al notar la mirada de su amiga

-nada, es solo que quería saber, como fue que mágicamente te encontraste con Freddy

-qué?-dijo sin comprender el comentario que había hecho su mejor amiga

-sí, bueno, quiero saber los detalles Sam, no sé nada de cómo paso

-Carly…

-vamos Sam! No me puedes dejar con la duda! Tienes que contarme con detalle todo

Sam solo rodo los ojos, pero al final se decidió por contarle como paso la noche de ayer, hasta que llego cierto chico de ojos color chocolate sonriendo

-hola!-saludo Freddie a Carly

-hola-le respondió de la misma forma Carly

-hola-dijo freddie tímido hacia a Sam y después se acerco hacia ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios

-hola-le respondió Sam igual de tímida y roja con los labios pegados a Freddie

-entonces cual es el plan para hoy?-dijo Carly

-no lo sé, porque no vamos a licuados locos-dijo Sam

-bien, vámonos

Los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del apartamento de Carly dirigiéndose hacia los licuados locos

Los chicos se sentaron es su mesa y T-Bo de nuevo volvió a llevarles un vaso gigante a Sam y Freddie, solo que esta vez ambos lo aceptaron gustosos

-y cómo fue que tu madre te dejo venir hasta acá solo para ver a Sam-pregunto Carly

-la tuve que convencer, no fue tan difícil convencerla a ella, lo difícil fue convencer a mi tía, ella sí que es gruñona

-entonces… estarás solo toda la semana?-pregunto Sam en tono picaro

-eso espero-respondió Freddie

Así se la pasaron los chicos toda la tarde, hasta que fue hora de cenar, al final los chicos volvieron cada quien a sus respectivas casas.

Sam llego a su casa y saludo al vacio mientras se dirigía a la cocina cuando encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

_Sam, hoy en la mañana llamo tu hermana y me dijo que vendría a pasar una temporada con nosotros, así que fui por ella al aeropuerto, te deje un sándwich en el refrigerador, alimenta al gato_

_Pam._

**Hasta aquí les dejo, corto? Lo sé, lo que pasa es que me llego una gripe que me retuvo una semana entera en la cama y tuve que ponerme al tanto de los exámenes. Bueno que les pareció, lo odiaron, les gusto, lo amaron? Le sigo o hasta aquí me detengo?**

**Ah, otra cosa, dense una vuelta por otro fic que estoy escribiendo, es algo nuevo que quise probar, a ver si les gusta.**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Besos bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos! Bueno les dejo esta nota solo para informarles que ya no subiré mas capítulos de este fic porque, bueno, creo que hasta ahora es bueno y si lo hago más largo será enfadoso y aburrido y finalmente me terminaran odiando, por eso he decidido que hasta aquí lo dejare, no sé si después de un tiempo haga una continuación aparte o algo parecido, tomen el ultimo capitulo como el final, ya ustedes pueden imaginarse un final a su agrado!

Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que leyeron este fic, los amo chicos, espero no decepcionarlos.

Espero que no me odien por esto!

Bueno eso es todo!

Nos vemos a la próxima

bye


End file.
